Nothing But Honest Stars
by UrbanExtacy
Summary: Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life, intill Dean Winchester shows him what real love is. Sam!Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**.  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Kahmir1 - Hired by a cowboy. (Amazing fic).

Sam Anderson sat on the toilet seat staring down at the white pregnancy stick in his hand's. He squezzed his eye's shut letting the wet liquid shead down his cheecks.

The unthinkable had happened.

Sam is pregnant, carrying Kaden's baby.

Sam knew it wold eventually happen but not now, he's to young and he doesn't want his babies lives to be in a dingy apartment, threating over their father every agonizing minute of the day, just like his own now.

But what he's really afraid of is what Kadens reaction will be.

"Sam? - you in there?" Came a gruff voice from behind the bathroom door.

Sam quickly jumped to his feet, cursing a little when he felt a little dizzy and put the pregnancy sick behind the toilet lid, so Kaden couldn't see it.

Sam's not ready to tell him about the babt just yet.

"I-Im coming." Sam said quietly, wipping the tears out of his eye's before taking a deap breath and opening the door.

"What took you so long?" Kaden demanded and grabbed both of Sam's delicate wrist's, towering over him.

"I-I-I was J-just...Making sure I l-look o-okay for when y-y-you g-go to the c-club..." Sam stuttered.

"Sam...You can do all you want but it wont change the way you look will it?" Kaden said softly, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist.

Sam was about to reply but knew better than to inturupt, so he allowed Kaden to prod on, but knowing what he was going to say, "I know you want to look prettier baby, but it's not gonna happen. Nobody wants you Sam, just me. You know I have your best interests at heart."

"I know." But honestly, that was living with kaden had brought him down to. Everything Kaden say's to him, he beleives.

"I'll make you feel better." Kaden said as he gripped Sam's hips and steered him out of the bathroom.

Sam closed his eye's tightly shut, willing for his mind to block what was coming; Again.

* * *

"So what did I tell you?" Kaden asked Sam, appraising his baby up and down, from the outfit Sam was wearing.

Sam was wearing to tight jeans which almost hurt his private parts and shown the tight curve of his ass. The white tank top just about fitted to the curve of his waist line and to top it off Kaden put chunks of eyeliner.

He looked like a hooker. Somebody's fuck-toy.

Sam look at what Kaden was wearing a pair of denim jeans and long sleeved top, cuffs rolled up.

Then he replied, "People are gonna' want me, but I'm yours."

"Yours?" Kaden's voice has darkened dangerously.

"A-a-lways your-r-s." Sam once again stutterd, Kaden was still looking at him skeptical, "I-I-I-L-l-ove Y-you."

Kaden smiled softly,"You ready go?"

Sam nodded mutely and didn't react when a arm slung around his waist tightly, as he was dragged off to yet another party to be shown off to Kaden's friends.

* * *

Dean Wincester had no idea why his hot mecanic ass was dragged to his best friends club.

Other than you know he' sex on legs and he could get anyone he ever wanted, female or male. Not that Dean was straight or anything, that's why he's at 'The Jocey Club', vlub for gays all around.

He had to hand it to his friend though, the club's gone from zero to epic just under two months. And some of the people are pretty hot, so ngetting hooked up wasn't a problem.

But being here had other percs. Like for one thing he was now seated in the VIP section, among his friends and his best friends brother with his boyfriend - And he wasn't looking forward to watch them making out on one of the blue leather couch's.

Right now Dean's sitting alone on a large spinning chair with only a beer to keep him company, waiting on the guys to get here. Which didn't take that long.

A pack of 3 guys starked in the spacious room each grabbing a seat, making sure to leave a couch free - no doubt for the couple.

"Hey man." Brendon greeted.

"Bren, man, lomg time no see." Dean said.

"Dude, I saw you at work." He said slowly.

"Yeah. A whole day and a half ago - beside's Ive been sitting here on my lonesome for ages."

"Any of you met this Kaden guy? - He's supose to be one hell of a looker." Matty whistledd.

"Yeah who is taken and is Carter's little brother." Dean pointed out and he watched Matty defleate.

"But I heard his boyfriend's pretty." Tom pipped in.

Evryone gave him a What-the-hell, look.

"He's taken Tom." Brendon drawled, "Beside's Mattie isn't that desperate for a boy."

Mattie flushed.

"You are? -"Dean said, "God man, have you even popped your cherry yet?"

Mattie looked away and everyone started to laugh untill Tom stopped them giving Dean a warning.

"Hey guys." A voice travelled from the doorway, standing there was Crater. "This my little brother Kaden and his boy -Sam."

All eye's watched as Kaden walked in, arm possesively around Sam's waist who looked a bit on the uncomfatable side.

Dean's eye's lingerd on the young boy, dragging his eye's from thoose silky locks to his cat like eye's covered in thick black eyeliner, making him look extremely sexy, he took in thoose long leg's and finally rested on the boy's plum lips.

_Kill me now_, Dean thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**.  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Kahmir1 - Hired by a cowboy. (Amazing fic).

_Thank's for reviewing _

* * *

The club was dark and the music pounded through Dean, feeling the bass in his soul as he moved with the music, hand resting absently on the hip of some blonde dude, sucking at his neck.

Wishing it was that shaggy head sex god he was grindin into. But no. No such look.

Dean eventualy got bored and stalked of not even throwing his charming smile to the boy he was dancing with, so he didn't see the obvious shock in thoose eye's. Instead Dean went back up to the VIP room to see if Carter and any of the guys were up there.

Or maybe Sam was there. Alone.

Dean let a slow grin form his lips.

But Sam to him seams like a quite a shy little boy in a 18 year old body, so he better get to know him first before trying to get's his hand's into thoose too toght jeans to cover thoose beautiful globes.

Even if he is taken. Meh, Dean's done it before.

But instead of finding Sam alone he finds him pressed into the couch with a drunken Kaden slobering all over his neck, by all the dark brusises over Sam's neck, Kaden's been pretty busy.

He ignores the pange of Jealousy that curses him for a moment and think's weather or not to make his way back down to the dance floor or break these to up and find out more about Sam.

He's thinking of breaking them apart.

Beside's the music was giving him a headache anyway.

"If you two love birds are done." Dean said gruffly parking his ass on the chair he was sitting on earlier in the night.

Sam jumped when he heard a voice and opened his eye's to meet green eye's aain. He didn't quite catch hs name but he was extremely beautiful.

Kaden just growled when Sam jumped and tghten his grip on Sam's sides causing a slight whimper from Sam's lips.

Dean heard it but thought nothing of it untill he heard Sam whimper again.

_That's it..._ "Dude, I think your hurting him. Easy up yeah?"

Kaden pulled back from making another hickey and looked over at Dean in annoyance, "A little privacy if you don't mind."

Dean's eye brows shot up to his hair line and pulled his head back alittle in a disbelief look. Nobody get's pissy with him and get's away with it. Best friends little brother or not.

"Look all's I'm saying is to stop digging your fuckin' finger nails into the lad's ribcage 'casue your hurting him." Dean growled.

Sam remained still, trying to make himseld invisible, but his herat swelled a little on the though green-eye's was defending him, although he would suffer with the punishment when they get home.

And right at that moment his baby decided to play socer with his bladder.

"Fuck off." Kaden growled under his breath and bit on Sam's shoulder hard, smirking when Sam tried to muffel a cry but unsucsessfully.

Dean got up and yanked Kaden from on top of Sam and slammed him into the wall near by,"What the fuck man?"

Sam may be a...Coward, but he knew trouble when he saw it, trying to ignore the need for release he got up and placed a tentive hand on green-eye's shoulder and regreted it when he saw the fire in Kaden's eye's, causing him to flinch.

Dean turned his head towards Sam but didn't falter his grip on Kaden's shirt front.

"Sam go to the toilets." Dean said calmly.

Kaden's eye's widened and he struggled to get out of Dean's grip, in the end he struck his fist out and hit Dean right in the Jaw.

Dean threw a punch to Kaden's stomach and then hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground before stradling him.

"Stop it." Sam tried but came to no avail, he knew this stress wasn't good for the baby but he had to stop this. His plea though fell on deaf ears.

Kaden pushed the guy off of him and made his way to a standing position and turned around to throw a punch at Dean again only for Sam to come appear in front of him, wrapping his arm's around Kaden's waist, laying his head gentely on his chest, hoping to calm him own.

Only to earn a sharp shove and a back hand to his face.

"Fuckin' bastard." Dean growled fiercly and stepped infront of Sam, He can't beileve what he just whitnessed. Kaden hittin his own lover (Even though it sounds too gay to Dean) thats disgusting.

Sam was in tears by now, black eyeliner making neat trail down his cheeks, and he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Sam was holding his belly with a protective arm through the whole ordeal.

"Your not fuckin' worth it." Dean growled and pushed Kaden back up against the wall again.

"Hey guys I thought I'd find you in -" Brendon stopped dead in his tracks on the scence before him, "-here"

Brendon stood there for a second his mouth open a gape but he quickly recorverd when he saw Sam crying for them to stop.

"Dean, man - Stop it okay?" Brendon litteraly shouted and dragged Dean off Kaden, pulling his shirt front so his face was mear inches from his friends.

"Get the fuck off me." Dean said fiercly.

"No."

Dean saw Kaden walk up to Sam, who was smirking t him when Sam cowered before him, "Get the fuck away from him - you sick fuck."

"Calm down." Brendon fumed

"But he's..." Dean defleated but only alittle.

"..No."

"Bren look-"

"You need to calm the fuck down right now"

"Breeeeen" Dean whined.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down." Brendon drawled out, slowly.

"I will - If you get him -" Dean pointed at Kaden, "-Away from Sam."

Brendon let go of Dean's shirt and looked back at Kaden and Sam.

"Fine - Kaden come with me to chill out." Brendon said in a Dont-fuck-with-me, voice, he gestured for Dean to go to Sam.

Kaden growled low in his throat and grabbed ahold of Sam's rist's and yanked him towards him.

"Hey, hey - Cool it." Brendon said and pried his hand's away from Sam' rists, while Dean led a terrorfied Sam towards the toilet's an locking the door behind them.

* * *

Dean sat Sam down on the toilet and gave him ome tissue to wipe his eye's, he still looked afraid but some what calmed down a little.

Dean went to his knees and reched a tentive hand towards Sam's knee but relented when Sam flinched away.

"Sam?" Dean asked softly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Does -- Does Kaden h-hurt you much?"

Sam flinched, "N-no. He...I g-guess he was s-s-o mad."

Dean didn't look convinced, "Okay - have you got a cell?"

Sam wiped his eye's again, and retrieved his cell from the front of his pants, Dean tried not to look at the way Sam's shirt ride's up when he leans to the side.

Sam holds it not knowing what to do.

Dean reaches for it an clasps his hand over Sam's, there eye's meet for a moment before Sam looked away and Dean cleared his throat, gentely taking the cell phone from Sam's hand.

"I'm going to put my number in here okay? - That way if he hurts you again - You ring me and I'll be at your door in a heart beat -" He said softly, " You'll just, you know - Have to tell me were you live." he scrathed his head.

Sam smilled at him, "W-why are you so nice?"

Dean just shrugged, 'cause that's what he's asking himself.

"Sam. Uh..I think mayeb you should stay somewere - else. You know - Jut in case."

Sam smilled again, "No - I'll b-be okay. I'll ring you okay?"

"If your sure I just don't want him to -" He was cut off by a soft chase kis on his lips.

Dean looked at Sam suspiciusly.

"Thank you." Sam said almost inaudiable and was out the room in no time, his heart thudding in his chest.

Dean stared at the door when it closed and smilled, thinking at how right Sam's lips were on his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**.  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Kahmir1 - Hired by a cowboy. (Amazing fic).

_Thank's for reviewing _

* * *

Sam and Kaden were sitting in the back seat of Brenon's SUV and Dean ridding shotgun. The tension was thick in the air around the car.

"You guys have some explaining to do." Brendon said gruffly and turned to briefly to look at Dean, "Starting with you."

Dean looked at him in disbalief, "How do you know it was me who started this?"

Brendon shrugged, "Just a guess."

"Look I don't wanna talk about it right now okay? And I'm sure -" He swallowed hard and gritted his teeth, "_Kaden,_ doesn't want to either." He turned to see Kaden glaring at him.

Kaden's glare turned into a smirk as he ran his hand up Sam's thigh and this time it was Dean's turn to glare.

"Fine. You to can tell Carter why you three just flown the coop with out a single good bye. Capesh?" Brendon said slowly.

"Yeah, Whatever." Dean replied and kaden just smirked - Cause big brother is going to believe him not a lousy friend.

Sam put's a arm around his stomache and tries not to panick for what his boyfriends going to do to him when he's in the house (A house, not his home), praying he doesn't go as far as hitting his stomoace.

_Maybe I should tell him_... Sam thought and eyed Kaden from the corner of his eye.

Sam looked to the front to find Dean staring at him as if he's the most interesting thing in the world and he couldn't help but blush at the heated gaze.

Which led him of the thought to why did he kiss Dean back in the toilet's? He doesn't know how to answer that question but he feels something swell in the pit of his stomace when his eye's meet Dean's green ones in the rear view mirror.

It's defenitely a good way.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the car came to a stop at there house. He looked at Dean again and dean smilled althouh didn't quite reach his eye's.

Sam took a deap breath before getting out of the car and waved and before he could say a good bye, Kaden came from the back of him and led him towards the front door, all the while his hand stroking Sam's ass, looking at Dean over his shouler.

They waited there intill the car drove off and Kaden grabbed Sam by the wrist's again and yanked him into the hallway all the while screamng at in his face.

"You fucking slut - I take you to a club and how do you repay me? - " He pushes Sam and he land's on his ass on the floor, hitting his head on the side of the table, causing a gash.

But Sam's to focused on the baby. What if Kaden...He's not even going to finish that sentence, instead he didn't dare move, just went on his knees and looked up at Kaden, tears once again streaming down his face.

"I-I..I-I'm sorry..." Sammy cried and Kaden back handed his face again, "L-let m-me M-make -I-It U-up to you..."

Kaden looked at him with fire in his eye's and quickly unzipped his pants and thrust his flaccid cock into Sam's mouth, making a death grip in Sam's hair.

Sam quickly complied and sucked it into hardness, no teasing, just sucking. He knew Kaden was angry and he didn't want to push his luck.

Kaden started to thrust into Sam's mouth and Sam gagged around his cock, intill Kaden shot his seed into his mouth. Sam swollowed it all down his throat and released Kaden with a wet pop sound.

Sam looked up at Kaden's eye's and saw that they softened, maybe now was a good time to tell Kaden about his..._Their_ baby.

"Kaden?" Sam asked tentively.

"What?" He snapped, still coming down from his orgasnm and tucked himelf away.

"I-Im..." Looking down.

"Spit it out." Kaden growled.

Sam looked up, "I'm Pregnant."

* * *

Brendon parked his car in the driveway to Dean's appartment and turned off the ignation. He swung his arm over his chair so he cold look Dean in the eye.

"You know, I shouldn't even be driving."

Dean looked at him, "And?"

"Nothing. So you gonna tel me what all that was about back at Jocey's?"

"No can do." He had a smirk and quickly got out of the car so his friend didn't go on about it.

"Well - Cyah." He said and walked away.

Brendon swung over and quickly rolled down his drivers side window, "Hey! Don't just walk away from me. - The least you cold do is invite me in for a...Maybe a drink?"

Dean sighed, "Okay -"

"-Yes." Brendon punched the air and got out the car.

"-But no talk about Jocey's."

"Yeah - Whatever floats yah boat." He agreed and folowed his friend into the apartment.

They both sat on the couch with a bear in one hand watching whatever was on television when paranoid by black sabbath blurted from Dean's cell phone in his jeans pocket.

Dean quickly reached for it and his whole face paled when he saw who the name on the screen, _Sam_...

Dean quickly flipped it up and a hysterical, sobbing voice came from the other end, "Dean...DEAN...Please, you have to help!"

Dean quickly got up and made his way towards the door.

"Dude - Whats up? - You look like somebody just ran over your puppy." Brendon said but there was worry laced in his voice a he got up to follow his friend out the door.

"Sam? SAM ...Listen to me - What's he done?" Dean tried to stay calm as he motioned Brendon to open the car doors.

"Omg - No Kaden... don't - Pleasee...--God Dean - He's p-putting our b-b-budgie in the microwave." Sam was sobbing his heart out.

"I'm coming Sammy - Just get somewere safe okay?" Dean sonded calm but his mind was screaming.

"Shit Dean - What's going on?" Brendon panicked.

Dean replied not even removing the ohone from his ear, "Get us to Sam's -- NOW"

Brendon just gunned the engine and went like lightening down the deserted road towards there destination.

"Sam - I need you to calm down okay?" Dean soothed but tears were bitting at his eyes.

"I-I- can't D-dean...I-I'm p-pregnant and..._God_ - He's coming at me...No, Dean... I've never seen him this m-mad before -- I think He's-- I think he's gonna kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**.  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Kahmir1 - Hired by a cowboy. (Amazing fic).

AN: I hope this is okay...Shifty eye's

The car swived on the darkend road and rain drops belted on the roof of the SUV, he turned around the corner and at the same time a flash of lightning illuminated the black sky.

He doesn't know what's going on but the sound of the hysterical voice on the other end of his friends cell phone tells him its not good. So Brendon speeds up the car. Not caring about police and is content that its late so there's no othe cars in the way.

"Shit - the phones dead." Dean growled and threw his phone in the back seat.

"Come on man - whats happening? - Does this have anything to do with that scene back at Joceys?" Brendon asks and tries to keep his eye's on the rain streaked windows towards the road.

When Dean doesn't answer Brendon growls out a warning, "Come on Wincester - I'm driving fuckin' 90 miles an hour here - And I cold get into some serious shit with the cops. So tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll stop this car, I swear to God." Bendon woldn't of course but he need to know what was happening.

"Alright. My fuckin' best mate's brother, fuckin' hits the kid alright? And he just told me on the phone that he's pregnant. Fuckin' pregnant Bren, and his fuckin' boyfriend hit's him - What kind of relationship is that man? And when kaden hit him back in the club - I lost it man. Hell you even seen him yank Sam's rist's right?" Dean snarls but not at Brendon but at their situation.

Brendon's hand's tighten on the wheel and he clench's his jaw, "That's wrong man."

"Your telling me."

"But we can't go in there all guns blazin' - We need a plan." Brendon looked up at the sky briefly to see more Angry and dark clouds rolling and swirling in the sky.

Dean looks at him and Brendon know's that look.

"Glove box." Dean reach's over and grabs Brendons gun from it.

* * *

Sam scream's out loud when Kaden drags his abused body towards the bed.

"Shut the fuck up." Kaden growls and diposits Sam on the bed holding his rist's above his head with one hand the other going toward's Sam's stomoace.

"I guess it's dying time now then huh?" Kaden smiles evily.

Sam lets out a sob and tears stream down his face, of the thought Kaden is going to kill his own child.

"The baby's your child Kaden - Why are you doing this?" Sam's had enough and screams in Kaden's face.

Momenteraly shocked Kaden stares down at Sam and a smirk play on his lips, "I don't have time for a fuckin' baby in my life Sam."

"I hate you." There he said it. Sam has never said that to Kaden before and now he has Sam feels a little better.

"You son of bitch." Kaden shouts in his face squeezing Sam's rist untill Sam whimpers.

Kaden was about to punch Sam's stomace but the front door is barged open and two fiures are standing at the bedroom doorway in no time.

Sam feels his heart swell as he meets Dean's concerned and is that...Loving? - gaze staring down at him from the doorway.

Kaden stare's at the two figures with shock and it quickly becomes confident and looked down towards Sam, "So baby, someone actually gives a danm."

Sam looks away from him and tries to struggle out of his grip.

"Get the fuck of him." Dean snarls and takes a dangerous step towards them only to find himself freeze on the spot when Kaden's hand pushes down on Sam's small bump that he's never noticed before.

"And what you gonna' do 'bout it Deanie? Gonna' get your bitch here to to hit me?" He nodded to Brendon at the door way.

"No actually -" Brendon say's smugly and reach's inside his belt to rest on the guns handel and aims it at Kaden. " - I'll shot you."

Kaden's never gets afraid but right now without his own gun for protection he's a nervous wreck and get's up from Sam's all to still form beneath him and put his hand's up in mock surrender.

Brendon walks up towards Kaden to make sure he doesn't do anything and eye'd Dean from the orner of his eye.

Dean quickly made his way to Sam who was rubbing his rist's. Dean without a second thought picked him up and Sam wrapped his legs around his waist, with his head resting in the crock of dean's neck.

Kaden growled loudly and took a step forward only to find the safety cock undone on the barrel of a gun.

"You aint' goin' any were Kadey." Brendon sneers.

"I got cha' - I got cha'. " Dean whispered into Sam's ear soothingly ignoring the weight that lay heavily on him.

Dean quickly looked at Brendom and nodded and with that he walked out into the thunder storm to get Sam to safety leaving Brendon to deal with Kaden.

Even though Dean wanted a piece of him, Sam came first.

"Danm if I could just shoot you right now." Brendon snarled.

"You wont. My brother would just skin you alive." Kaden said smugly and folded his arm's around his chest.

"Oh yeah? - What do you think he will do when he finds out his little brother hit's his boyfriend for kicks?" Kaden snarls, tightening his grip on the gun.

"Like he'll care anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on - You've known my brother for along time - And how many girls AND guys has he had?"

Brendon gapes at him a little. Carter woldn't do that right?

Kaden smirks, "Your so naive."

"Your one fucked up family."

Kaden stares at him with an evil glint in his eye's, "Not as fucked as yours am I right?"

"You better shut up - I'm getting Angry." He warned.

Kaden shook his head but continued, "Your own father - I mean come on, How phsco is that? Burning your mother-"

He got cut off when he felt the but of the gun on his temple.

Brendon watched him slump to the ground, unconciouss.

"Watch your mouth next time - Or It will be a bullet in your head and not the but." With that Bendom starked off towards Dean and Sam who were all ready in the car.

Dean was in the back seat when Sam pleaded him to with Sam's head on his lap. Dean turned when he heard his friend walking towards the car.

Brendon got in and sat in the driver's side window.

"You all right man?" Dean asked noticing how upset his friend looked.

Brendon nodded but didn't ay anything else.

"Thank's for the help Bren."Dean said with a smile.

"Sure thing - By the way? WE have alot to talk about."

"Sure." Dean said and his hand found it's way to a now slumbering Sam's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**.  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Kahmir1 - Hired by a cowboy. (Amazing fic).

Sam was lying in Dean's warm and safe embrace. Dean's left arm was slung over Sam's waist, his hand rubbed and massaged Sam's lower back.

Their in Brendon's guest room, sharing a single bed. Sam's been sleeping since the incident last night.

Dean felt comfortable and wanted to stay with Sam in his arm's forever but he knew him and Sam have to talk. It's just getting Sam to talk is the hardest part.

"Sam? I know your tired and you don't wanna' talk, but I want to help you and I can't do that if you don't tell me."

Sam really did want to spill his heart out to Dean but he was affraid. Affraid of loosing his one and truly friend he has had from the past two years but he didn't want to loose that. He didn't want Dean to recent him and disgusted with him.

He's only known Dean for 24 hours but he feels like he's known him for a life time.

Noticing Sam was begining to threat Dean softly said, "I just want to be there for you. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be that way with me, I would never hurt you like he did."

That's when Dean felt tears soaking throuh his thin sleeveless shirt and a soft voice spoke, warm breath on his neck, "You can't Dean - Nobody can."

"Doesn't mean I can't try does it?"

"You don't know what he's capable of."

"Well, he doesn't know what I'm capable of."

That got Sam to turn his tear streaked face up toards Dean.

"I just want you to talk - I won't say anything and I won't judge you either. I promise. I just want to help." Dean brought his hand up to wipe away the trace of sorrow and fear that he knew Sam had been holding within for too long.

Dean brought his free hand up and placed it tenderly on Sam's jaw, caressing the soft, smooth and tear damp skin of his cheek softly.

"Me and Kaden met back when I was 15. I was still young and so I couldn't drop out of school and as soon as I turned 16 I decided to tell my parents about him...But they didn't really know I was you know, gay, so when I told them, "He choked back tears, "T-they practicaly thrown me on the streets. They disowned me. Have you felt like that Dean?"

Dean just shook his head.

"So I was on my own, the only person I ever loved turned out to be an abuser, I loved him Dean so much you can't imagine. He was fine for the first couple of months together but then h-he...He started getting angry and possesive, too possesive and if I spoke to anyone other than him, he'd hurt me. I don't know what went wrong. I don't..." He brought his rist to his mouth to try and hold back a sob.

Dean by now, althouh he would never admit it to any of his friends, had tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. Dean pulled Sam closer whispering soothing words to the destrought younger man beside him.

"S-sam?" Dean said quiely after several minutes.

"Yeah..?"

"You said...Your um..Pregnant?" Sam froze within the confines of Dean's arms and his breathing hitched.

Sam swallowed, "I- I mean...Yes, I am."

Dean took a deap breath before speaking, "You can't stay with Kaden Sam."

"B-but, I-I hae no where e-else to go." Sam panicked burying his head in Dean's chest.

"Well you could stay with me- I mean in my appartment, it's not big but I could get an extra bed in the bedroom in a couple of days." Dean offered, reminding himself him and Sam are not a couple.

But he can't get the feeling of how right it feels to have Sam safely sheilded within his arm's.

Sam took a shakey breath and looked up at Dean's eye's, "You would do that?"

"Yeah. I believe everyone should have a second chance Sam." He smiled and stroked Sam's silkey locks.'

Sam looked at him skeptical thinking why somebody would take him in. Knowing how disgusting he is, there has to be a catch, theres always a catch, and the way Dean's eye's have a glaze of huger every now and then confirms the catch is very...Sexual.

Sam gulps and nods, it's better then living in the streets.

"Okay - Thank you." He whispers.

"Get some sleep ba-Sam." He corrected him self quickly, knowing it would be akward if he called Sam 'baby'.

Dean stroked Sam's hair one last time before getting ot of the bed and made his way towards the door,shutting softly with a click.

Dean slid down the door letting the tears travel own his cheeks.

Noone should have to go through what Sam has.

And the worst part is, Dean actually thinks he's falling for the kid only knowing him for less than a day.

Sitting there for a few moments, trying to get his breathing even again he decided to see where Brendan was and explain about Sam and Kaden, like he promised.

But first Dean needs a bear.

* * *

What a shit chapter...Sorry if it is. My minds actually on my friend...I just found he's in a coma so Iv'e been crying and on top of that I have exams all next week. :(

I'll have a Beta by the next chapter...I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**.  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Kahmir1 - Hired by a cowboy. (Amazing fic).

Sam woke up to the sound of voices coming from the other side of the door.

_Prbably Dean and the other boy_, Sam thought to himself.

Sam looked to his left and looked at the alarm lock resting on the table it read '9:30'.

Before Sam could do much else he suddenly felt his stomach flip. He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes a little bit and breathing out through his nose. When the urge to throw up didn't pass, however, he was up, almost immediately, nearly falling out of the bed, tangled in the sheets.

Racing towards the door (With no Idea were the bathroom was) he grabbed the door handel and yanked it open, bolting toawrds the bathroom. Luckily the house wasn't a big house and most of the doors to the other rooms were open making it easier for Sam to reconise were the bathroom is.

He ran to the toilet and threw up. His fingers gripped the toilet bowl, and he heaved until he couldn't stand up anymore. In the middle of his ordeal he found a hand rubbing soothingly up and down his back.

"Shhh...Let it out...You'll feel better when you have." Dean said softly.

And Dean was right. As Sam had finished throwing up, when he leaned back, on his haunches, his knees on the floor, he felt perfectly fine, but that came with the whole pregnant package.

Brendan, who was leaning against the doorframe, walked towards the toilet and flushed it, noticing the younger bot flinch at the slight contact from the brush of his thigh.

"Let's clean your mouth out, okay?" Dean said, helping Sam get to his feet to rinse his mouth out in the sink.

"You okay kid?" Brendan asked Sam, standing outside the door once again.

Brendan vaguely wondered if the kid would tell him about his pregnancy that him and Dean were talking about last night. Among other things also.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay." He said shakily, blushing a little.

"Want to go back to bed for a little while?" Dean asked, shifting to wrap an arm around his younger brother's waist, holding him close while he lead the younger boy out of the bathroom.

Brendan saw his friend wrap his arm's around Sam's waist almost possesively. Not a good sign.

Dean and Brendan's eye's locked and Dean scrunched his eye brows in a 'What?' innocent look. Brendan just narrowed his eye's and dean glared at him before walking Sam to the spare bedroom once again.

Brendan shook his head watching them walk away and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard banging coming from the front door. He quickly paced his fist over his racing heart and took it down just as quickly.

Dean must have heard the bangin to because he was out of the room and by Bendan's side in a second, leaving Sam safe in the room (Although scared out of his mind).

"Who the hell is that?" Dean said to Brendan as if expecting an answer.

"I think I know." He sighed and made his way down the stairs with Dean in toe. He saw a figure looming in the doorway and knew who it was and stopped Dean from opening it when he saw his friends hand reaching for the lock.

"What the -"

"It's Kaden." Brendan cut him off mid sentence.

Dean's eye's darkend and reached for the lock again but Brendan pulled him back by the shoulders.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Kaden won't come alone Dean - There's probably more out there. And for all me know he could have told Carter a lame ass story."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, the douce isn't as thick as he looks."

Brendan released Dean and looked out the window to find not only 2 of Kaden's goons and Carter but Mattie and Tom also.

"Were screwed man." Brendan said looked at Dean.

"Why?" He walked over to the window also and noticed the six guys outside, all standing by there cars. "Is..Is that big T and Matie?" His eye's widend.

"Sam can't be doing with this right now -_ I_ can't be doing with this right now." He sneered to himself and looked at the door when Kaden sated to yell.

"Can you fuck off." Dean yelled getting angry by the second, Wanting nothing more than to just open that door and give Kaden a front row seat of his fist.

"Dean?" A small tentive voice got the both boys to look towards the top of the stairs.

There stood Sam, balling his hands into fists to stop the shaking, looking down at them, but more importantly at the the figure behind the front door.

"Sam I want you to go back in the room okay?" Dean said softly.

"Kaden..." Sam whispered ignoring Dean and walked shakily down the stairs.

"Open the fuckin' door Brendan - I just want to see my boyfriend." Kaden's muffeled voice came from the other side of the door.

Sam jumped when he heard it and was by Dean's side in an instant, Dean looked startled for a second but quickly wrapped a strong arm around Sam's shoulders.

Dean turned to Brendan who was in deap thought, "Pass me your cell bren."

"What? Why?"

"Call the cops. Seen as we're out numbered, your gun is in your car and mine at home, 20 minutes away and I don't want to put Sam through more danger especialy since he's.." He stopped himself before went on.

Sam finished for him "S-since I'm pregnant."

Sam was tensing him self up for a angry comment or even a punch but all that came was a softly spoken, "How long are you?"

Startled, Sam blinked, "I-I think nine weeks. I'm not sure."

_Need a doctor_...Dean thought.

"We're in some shit Dean." He muttered, and picked up the phone dialing the cops.

"This could either way you know. Kaden could have told his goons that we fuckin' kidnapped his boy or something."

Sam went quite, knowing this was all his fault and Dean noticed this, "It'll be okay. don't worry. I'll protect you."

He turned to Brendan then, "Well. It's a chance we have to take. Beside's I have a plan."

* * *

First of: Thanks for being so understanding about my friend. I might be going to visit him in a few days with a couple of my friends. I'll probably burst out crying the moment I see him.

Second: I decided to post this chapter 'cause I really have no Idea how to get a beta...Anyone help? Lol. I'm stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**. No flames!  
Author's Note:** Inspired by Kahmir1 - Hired by a cowboy. (Amazing fic).

_12 hours earlier_

Kaden woke up to a master headache behind his eye's. Quickly sitting up he raised his hands to his temples and masarged there for a few moments before his eye's snapped open when the memories of what happened flooded back to him.

"He has to die." Kaden growled suddenly.

He got up and sluggishly made his way towards the kitchen, banging into the fallen table, cursing under his breath.

He reached up towards the cupboard and pulled the first glass that came to contact with his hand, filing it up with water fro the sink and popped two pills in his mouth before taking a long swallow.

He was about to place the half empty glass in the sink but a picture of him and Sam was hanging up above the window, he growled and threw the glass at the wall, smashing it into peices.

"If I can't have him, then noone can." He snarled grabbing his discarded jacket from the floor and yanked out his cell phone.

He scrolled down his contacts untill he fell on his big brothers number and pressed dial.

"Hello?" A gruff voice appealed down the phone, full of sleep.

"Carter you there?" Kaden asked.

"Yes you idiot - what the fuck you ringin' me up for?" He growled.

"Sorry man, It's just your fuckin' best friend found out about mine and Sam's realationship - now he has him, in God knows where." Kaden sneered.

"How the hell did he find out?" Carter boomed from the other end if the line, causing Kaden to remove the phone from his ear.

Putting the phone by his ear once more Kaden tried to stay calm and answered his big brother, "Look I'll explain later, but right now I need your help to get Sam back or atleast help me kill 'um."

"What?! The fuck you say that for? Your not gonna' kill anybody you hear me?"

"Why not? You've killed a few am I right?" He said smugly.

"Kaden..." He growled a warning.

"Come on Carter. Just help your little brother out here. Please?" He whined.

There was a pause then Carter answered clearly, "I will, but you have to promise me you will not involve me in any of your killing plans you got me? I'll help you get Sam back, but after that, your on your own little brother."

"Yeah okay..."

* * *

Kaden met up with his big brother 15 mimutes later, both now sitting the car, Carter was driving and Kaden riding shotgun.

"So...Whats wih the prissy business?"

"Nothing." Kaden snaps back.

"Don't be a jackass. You've neer beenthis pissy before when one of your whores dissapear. What is it?"

"Look. I think maybe...That your friend Dean Kinda' like's him...And I-Im.."

"Jealous."

"What?" Kaden shouted in disbelief, shooting up and hitting his head on the roof of the car. He winced and rubbed the son to be a bumb there.

"Hey, look man, its not that I haven't been down that road before, cause I have and let me tell ya', it didn't end pretty. I killed the guy."

"So...What your sayin, is that I should kill Dean instead?"

"What? NO!" Carter snarled.

"Kill Sam and Dean?" He offered.

"Look, I don't care about the brat, but as for Dean? No, no way man. He's my best friend."

"And what am I? A plate of gritz? I'm your brother Carter. Are you choosing some yahoo over your own blood?"

Carter sighed and chacked the reaview mirror to see if the other guy behind him was following.

"Please?..."

"No!"

"Fine. but you know that Brendan kid knows about you and your realationships and he probably would have told Dean and he prbably hate's you. Besides, he'll hunt my ass down and kill me, but you know it doesn't matter. It's just your brother that dies right?" He huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

_Fuck..._ Carter thinks.

"Fine. Whatever, but I'm not part of any of this." With that Cater stops the car and gets out, leaving a bewidered Kaden in the car.

The car that was folowing parked just behind Kaden and they got out.

"What happening?" Tom asked confused.

"Change of plan." Kaden said while he got out of the car.

"What? - Kaden, Dean and Brendan have kidnapped your boyfried and you say change of plan? What the hell? Get back in the car, we need to get to them."

"That not what I meant - I meant Carters not helping me. 'Cause he doesn't give a flying fuck about me."

Kaden's lips curl into a snarl, "I do care about you, I'm just not apart of your plan."

"Fine." Kaden snips and gets in the drivers seat, he leans over the window, "Fuck off then big brother, arleast_ your_ friends have my back."

Tom and Mattie glanced at Cater before gettin back into the car and following Kaden towards Brendan's house.

A evil smile pulled at Kaden's lips when he reached his destination point and pulled the car along side the house, the others mimiking him.

He reached over the glove comartment and retrived a gun, putting it in his belt safely, just incase he needed it.

He want's to kill Sam, yes. But not before having some fun with the kid first.

First he's going to rip out Sam's unborn child before watching the light fade away in Sam's eye's.

Kaden got out of the car and landed heavily on the gravel before him and nodded towards the guys before making his way towards the house, banging on the front door - hard.

"Open the fuckin' door Brendan - I just want to see my boyfriend." Kaden snarled and reared his leg back slamming it into the fragile door until it burst open.

* * *

Sorry for lack of updates but i've been with my friend. He's recorved and oh my God it was awsome just seeing hi smile again. I'm writting another chapter now actually so maybe if your lucky it will be posted later on.

Sorry about misstakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**. No flames!  
Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates but Im happy to say that my freind is fine and recorved and has now been released so expect more updates, more oftern.

Sam screamed when the door was burst open, falling on the floor with a loud thud.

Alarmed by Sam's scream Dean and Brenden jerked to the sound of the fear-filled voice before the figure at the door made its presene.

Dean quickly moved Sam behind him, sheilding the younger boy from Kaden. Dean felt hid t-shirt tighten and he then noticed Sam's hand's were clutching the back of the clothing, his eye's wide.

Brenden looked at Kaden who was staring at Sam behind Dean menacingly.

Brenden took a tentive step towards him but stopped dead in tracks when Kaden brought out a gun and aimed it between his eye's.

Brendan's blood ran cold, "Dude, chill."

"Drop the gun Kaden," Dean says calmly but his blood boils not only because this bastard is here for Sam but that he has a gun pointed at his friends head.

Kaden averted his gaze to Dean and smirked, "You can't do anything about it Dean. I could just shoot him now."

Sam swollwed, "K-Kaden, please..."

Kaden pointed his gun at Sam, and asked sarcasticaly, "What is it baby?"

Dean growled when the gun averted to Sam and swiftly moved Sam out of the way, blocking him from view, "You shoot him and I swear to God..."

Brendan tentively prodded his way shortly towards the kitchen, a set of knife's catching his eye.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice appeard behind him.

Dean and Sam's head's whipped towards the other intruder and found themselves face to face with Mattie and Tom.

"I told you to wait outside unless I'm in trouble." Kaden snipped.

"Yeah, well we wanted a bit of action." Tom snipped right back pushing his gun in the small of Brendan's back causing him to inhale a deap breath.

Mattie looked at Dean and Sam and couldn't help but notice..."I thought you said these two snaked him?"

Kaden looked at him and Dean had a small glimmer of hope glaze his eye's.

"Come on big T. You've known me and Dean for years, you really think we would take somebody unwillingly?" Brendan pleaded.

"Don't listen to them, their lying." Kaden snarled.

Tom and Mattie's eye's traveled towards Sam who was terorrfied, and cowering behind Dean's protective form.

Tom who had his gun pointed behind Brendan lowerd it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kaden sneered, flailing the gun around.

"Stop fuckin' around Kaden, before you hurt someone." Dean growled.

Kaden eye's hardend and he brought the gun up and aimed it at Dean.

Sam looked at his former boyfriend with horror gleaming in his eye's, he knew Kaden abused him but a murderer? Sam can't get his head around it. So when the gun aimed at the only person who ever cared about, Sam actually whipered, fucking _whimperd._

_God Sam you are so pathetic,_ He thought to himself.

Dean, on the other hand didn't even flinch but as soon as the whimper left Sam's mouth Dean clenched his jaw. Sam's been through enough fear in his life and it's time to end it. And this stress isn't helping Sam's health or the baby cocooned within.

Sam focused on the gun and took a deap breath, he could do this and maybe Dean wouldn't think he's weak, or as weak as Dean thought, but before he picked up the courage to take some action, Kaden made him stop short.

"You know, you better learn to shut your mouth, and maybe I won't shoot anybody." He said calmly.

"You wont shoot anybody. You don't have the guts to."

Kaden kept his eye's trained on Dean and he quickly moved his gun from aiming at Dean and pointed it at the crowd of three and pulled the trigger, he didn't even flinch and his cold eye's were till set on Dean's face.

Sam jumped when he heard the gunshot.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked.

"Brendan." Dean shouted and momenteraly forgetting about Sam he spun around headed towards his friend on the floor coverd in blood.

Never turn your back on the enemy.

Sam looked at Kaden and Kaden was looking straight at him.

Kaden smirked and put his finger to his mouth, a sign of keeping quiet and quickly aimed it at the back of Dean's skull.

"NO!" Sam screamed and lunged for the gun, just in time to see Dean's face towrds the sound of Sam's voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**Nothing But Honest Stars  
**Author:** UrbanExtacy  
**Pairing:** Sam/OMC Sam/Dean  
**Summary:** Sam Anderson is a 18 year old teenager in an abusive realationship with his 21 year old boyfriend. He hate's his life intill he meet's Dean Wincester at a party.  
**Rating:** NC-17 over all.  
**Warnings:** Mpreg, Graphic M/M sex, Language, violence, Schmoop.  
**Disclaimer:** I'n my own little world, males get pregnant just as easily as females**. No flames!  
Author's Note:** Update for you all. I decided to write two.

Sam saw Kaden ot of the corner of his eye's pointing at Dean and before Sam could thing about what he was doing, he screamed Dean's names, jumped in front of Dean and pushed him out if harms way and then something hit him and the pain exploded inhis chest and everywhere.

He wasn't conscious any more by the time he hit the ground.

As soon as Sam hit the grond Dean lunged at Kaden, who was stood stock still, and tackled him to the ground, wrestling the gun from the Kaden's hands and aimed it at Kaden, he growled, "Rot in hell."

He pulled the trigger and Kaden fell to the ground in his own puddle of red blood.

* * *

"Come on Sammy, open those eye's for me,"

Sam was drifting into a sea of pain, he was sure he cold reconize the voice but thinking was just too hard.

When he slowly started waking up againm he hadn't really gotten and better but he couldn't will himseld to drift back off into a peaceful sleep. He groaned and then slowly opened his eye's. He hurt everywhere, and he desperately didn't weant to awake at all.

"That's it baby, keep those eye's open for me." Dean's voice was frantic, an emotion Sam never thought Dean would show.

Sam's hand was in Dean's, Dean's thumb soothing over the skin on the inside of his palm, he tried to speak but a wae of pain washed over his body and he moaned in pain.

Dean quickly got up off his chair pressing the button at the side of Sam's bedset, alerting the nurses and doctors, all the while speaking softly to Sam.

Two nurses and a doctor came rushing in, one heading straight toward's Sam's IV and injected something into the IV to help with the pain.

Sam's eye's sort Dean and there he was hovering over Sam's form, smothing Sam's bangs out of his eye's, "Hey, hey..."

Sam wanted to know what Dean was saying but even with the pain relief, he still hurt all over, he squeezed his eyes shut and then he was drifting back off again, with two imortant things in his thouhts.

_Dean..._

_And the baby..._

Dean looked down at a now unconscious Sam, he placed a tentive kiss too the boy's forehead before turning his attetion to the doctor who was waiting patientely on the other side of Sam's bed.

When Sam fully remained conciouss again, Dean was siting on the chair on his side of the bed with his head pillowed in his arm's on Sam's bed, awaiting for Sam to wake up.

Sam reached a tentive hand up towards Dean's head and placed it there gentely, He called weakly "Dee.."

Dean stirred under the touch and brought his head up to lock with beautiful hazel-green eye's. Acting quickly, Dean grabbed hold of Sam's mostly lax hand, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I.." He tried but failed, "W-water?"

"Of course." Dean said with a small smile and retrieved some water from the mug on the bedside table. he helped Sam into a sitting position and placed the glass to Sam's lips.

"Thank you." Sam said softly once he finished.

"Your welcome." He smiiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked tentively. No knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

Dean's smile faltered, "I just thouht you could use some company... If you would rather be alone then..."

"No!" He said quickly and blushed, his bangs falling in front of his face, "I- I.. I mean, thanks."

With an amused expression, Dean reached his hand over and moved the bangs out of Sam's eye's without thinking. But before either could utter a word, Doctor.Martin rntered the room with a clip board.

Sending a smile to Sam and a nod to Dean he adressesd Sam, "Glad to see your awake Mr.Anderson."

Sam smilled shyly and despite the akwardness that confronted the two boys moments ago, Sam still reached out his hand to Dean, who clasped it tight.

The doctor looked don at the two entwined hands and, "You must be Mr. Andersons boyfriend?"

At the mention of the word boyfriend Sam's eye's suddenly filled with fear, "Where is Kaden?"

"Hey, Shh...He's not here Sammy. He can't get you, your safe." Dean soothed, although part of that statement was a total lie. He didn't like lying to Sam but if he had to then he would.

"So your not his boyfriend?" He eye'd Dean, who was now looking rather uncomfatable.

_Doc, I wish I was..._ Dean thought, "N-No, Just a friend."

If he was looking at Sam right then he would have found hurt tearing out Sam's feline like eyes.

The doctor nodded and then pressed on, "Mr. Anderson, the bullet wound you took to your shoulder, it hadn't been dangerous but as you have noticed it is extremely painful. We've put you on some anxiety medication and a heavy dose of painkillers but other then that I find know no need to why you can't go back home."

Dean smilled at Sam, who returned it but their smile turned upset down on what the doctor had to say next.

"Now I believe your pregnant?" He asked Sam and Sam nodded, one hand coming up to rest on his stomache protectively.

Dean looked at Sam wth worried eyes before returning his gaze towards the doctor, "Doc?"

"Right, you took a nasty fall and we thought that you lost your child but thankfuly you haven't.."

"So that means my baby is fine right?" Sam asked, and Dean squezzed Sam's hand, before rubbing his thub over Sam's mooth skin.

"... It's a little more to it than that."

Feeling his heart sink Sam started to panick, "What do you mean?"

"Calm down Sam. The stress isn't good for the baby and we are well aware that you have been putting up alot of stress haven't you Mr. Anderson." the doctor stated.

Dean tensed a little but forced himelf to relax for Sam's sake. Which ever way Sam choose then Dean wold be there for him and supporting him but most importanty - Protecting him.

"Before you ask, your baby in normal and quite healthy condition. But when we treated you, we found alot of dark bruises. One's from physical approaches while the other sexually. We also fond numours scars..."

"..Shut up."

Dean, shocked at Sam's outburst, snapped his head towards Sam who was now crying. Dean quickly took am into a hug, burying Sam's head in the crock of his neck.

"Mr. Anderson you have shown signs that you are indeed in an abusive relationship..."

Dean snapped, "You said the stress isn't good for the baby, so shut the hell up and leave us in peace."

"Mr. Winchester, I would appreciate it if..."

Dean could feel Sam's tears wetting his shirt covered shoulder and heard a faint whisper, "Make him leave, please make him leave..."

"Please doc? Just leave us alone." Dean spoke calmly.

With a nod the doctor walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Next chapter: Dean and Sam's first kiss. So any Idea's just give it to me.


End file.
